When doing restorative work on a patient the dentist always has to be careful not to alter the occlusion of the patient. A changed occlusion may result in a change in chewing motion and bite and may cause discomfort or even pain.
Accordingly, it is a desire to prevent, or at least reduce the risk, that the occlusion is altered during restorative work.